


I dream of our story, of our fairytale

by charleia



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AU, Artist AU, Deal With It, F/F, also sally makes an appearance bc i love that gurl, cordelia has heterochromia bc fuck u, i promise i’m nice, idk - Freeform, these tags are so agressive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleia/pseuds/charleia
Summary: Aspiring author Cordelia Goode meets artist Misty Day and suddenly; her life is no longer dull and grey anymore. Suddenly, her life is bursting with bright, beautiul coloursaka the Artist AU literally no one asked for





	I dream of our story, of our fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> title: Is that Alright? - Lady Gaga

Cordelia remembers it as if it were yesterday. 

The second the young woman had walked into the library, she’d had Cordelia’s undivided attention. She’d looked ethereal. That was really the only way Cordelia could describe her. Ethereal, extraordinary, breathtaking,  _ radiant.  _ It was as if she’d lived her entire life seeing things only in black and white, and the woman had finally brought colour to her life. 

She had been knee deep into her research for her new book when Cordelia saw her. Her angelic features, bright blue eyes and the soft, golden curls cascading down her back, Cordelia had almost forgotten how to breathe. She’d looked radiant as the sun, positively breathtaking with her flowy flower dress and the brightly coloured shawl that clung to her shoulders. The woman had cast some kind of spell on her. Cordelia felt drawn to her, couldn’t  _ not _ look at her, and when the woman had greeted her with that sweet, accented voice of hers, Cordelia had almost dropped the stack of books she’d carried in her arms. She hadn’t even been able to respond, by the time Cordelia had stuttered out her reply, the woman had already disappeared into the art section of the library. 

A little over a month had passed since that encounter and, while she’d seen her at least four times a week since then, she still hadn’t quite figured out how to strike up a conversation with her. Every time she tried to, she ended up wussing out, grabbing a book at random from the shelf beside her as to justify her presence. The woman would always smile at her. Sometimes, Cordelia wondered if she could see right through her facade but even if she did, she had never said anything of it. Other than a few stolen glances and friendly smiles, they still hadn’t gotten very far beyond a polite nod and, when Cordelia felt particularly brave, even a ‘hello’. 

One day, Cordelia promised herself, she’d have the courage to walk up to her. 

  
  


It had been a while since Cordelia had been to the library. It had been a good while since Cordelia even went  _ outside _ . Her aunt, Myrtle, had fallen ill and she’d been sleeping over at her place to care for her. It also didn’t help that whenever she  _ did _ go outside she had the misfortune of running into her egregious ex-boyfriend Hank who, without fail, would try to charm her into taking him back every single time. 

So between the broken nights of having to take care of Myrtle and dodging Hank, she simply hadn’t had the time to go to the library. Not that it mattered anyway, because on top of everything she’d also gotten a bad case of writer’s block. 

Today, however, she was ready to conquer that. Coco, the other girl who Myrtle had taken under hear wings, had come home from university with her friend Mallory and she had insisted on Cordelia taking the day off. They would take care of Myrtle for the time being. 

So there she was, strolling about the history section, dragging her finger over the brightly coloured spines as she walked past the various books. Then, kneeling down in front of the tall, broad shelf, she scanned the section on Witchcraft. She’d had her eyes set one of the books for a while now but every single time she wanted to get it, it had already been checked out.

Today, however, she was in luck. With a small smile, she grabbed the book from the shelf, sitting down cross-legged on the floor as she flipped through it.

Cordelia had been so immersed in the story that she hadn't noticed the woman kneeling down right next to her. 

“That’s an interesting book you’ve got there,” she said, “I’ve been meaning to check it out for a while now but it’s been on loan for a long time.” 

“Jesus Christ!” Startled by the sudden presence beside her, she jumped up, clutching the book to her chest. It took her a couple of seconds to identify the person and then once she did, she was completely and utterly dumbfounded.  _ It’s her _ . She opened her mouth to say something but while she usually had a rather extensive vocabulary, this woman always managed to render her speechless and in that moment she barely had the ability to form a coherent sentence, so she decided against it. 

“Nope, it’s just me,” the woman laughed at her own joke and stood up as well, resting a delicate hand on Cordelia’s elbow. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, are you okay?” 

Cordelia nodded, forcing herself to smile at the woman. “Yeah- yeah, no, I’m okay, thank you.” she confirmed. 

“All right, good,” the woman said, “I’m Misty, by the way. Misty Day. I moved here not too long ago.” she said, holding out her hand. 

“Cordelia Goode,” she replied as she shook Misty’s hand. 

“I gotta say, it’s nice to finally meet you,” Misty said, blue eyes twinkling excitedly. “I see you here pretty often. I’ve been meaning to talk to you for some time.” she admitted. “You always seem so busy though I didn’t want to disturb.”

_ Oh. _ Cordelia blushed slightly and smiled shyly. “It’s nice to meet you too.” she patted the hand that still held hers, holding onto it for a couple of seconds before pulling her hand back. “I do tend to get a little caught up in my hyperfixations.” she said “When I was younger I’d stay up night after night to read up about whatever I was obsessed with at that point, I’d quite literally forget to sleep.”

“Dedicated, just the way I like it.” Misty said with a smile. “So your current obsession is- let me guess…The Salem witch trials?”

“Very good guess,” Cordelia chuckled, “Yeah, it’s witchcraft in general, really. I am planning on using these books for research, for my new novel. I am an author, or-  _ Aspiring _ author is a better term I suppose. I’ve yet to find someone who wants to publish my stuff,” she nervously fidgeted with one of the charms on her bracelet. “This is actually the second novel I’m writing. I’ve sent the first one to a bunch of publishers but out of the six I sent it to, half of them have already rejected me,” she sighed. “But I still have hope for the other three!”

“That’s a bummer,” Misty said, “Fingers crossed. for the other ones then.” She then tapped the stack of books in Cordelia’s arms. “You know- I’ve always been interested in witchcraft, I know a ton about it. I could help you if you’d like?” she asked.

“That’d be great, actually! I’m just- really stuck right now. I would be good to have a fresh pair of eyes look at it.” she gestured to the tables where all of her things lay sprawled out, motioning for Misty to sit.

Misty sat down on the chair beside her, scooting closer to Cordelia and leaning her arm onto the back of her seat as she peeked over her shoulder. Her eyes scanned the screen of her laptop closely and Cordia anxiously awaited Misty’s verdict. “It’s just a rough draft.” she mumbled. 

A small smile tugged on Misty’s lips. “You have a way with words,” she said, hand resting on Cordelia’s bicep. “What’s the plot exactly?”

“It’s not complete yet,” Cordelia began, “It’s about a young woman, I haven’t settled on a name yet, but she’s a witch. She has never really felt like she belonged. For the longest time she desperately tried to keep her powers hidden, but one day people find out and- they get scared so they try to get rid of her, but she flees just in time.” 

Cordelia hesitantly bit her lip and paused for a second, but Misty gently squeezed her arm, prompting her to continue.

“She lives as an outcast, hidden in the swamps in the outskirts of New Orleans for a while until she is found by the leader of a group of witches, a coven. She takes her under her wing and teaches her how to control her powers. There is a special bond between them, they’ve dealt with similar things, similar feelings, feelings of rejection from their respective communities. They understand each other, they can confide in one another, they-”

“- love each other?” Misty finished

Cordelia nodded affirmatively. “Yeah.”

“So it’s a  _ love  _ story…” Misty murmured, “I like that, it sounds sweet.”

“But like I said it- it’s just a rough draft, and-” Cordelia gestured at her screen, “I just need to get the base down and—”

Misty grasped her wrist and laughed “Cordelia, relax, it’s really  _ really _ good, I mean it.”

“Thank you,” Cordelia’s cheek tinted scarlet. She rarely let people read her rough drafts, she wasn’t exactly sure why she allowed Misty, a complete and utter stranger, to do so.

Misty opened the book, flipping through the pages. “Have you ever heard of the Seven Wonders?”

“That’s a list of landmarks, right? From the Greek Antiquity? It’s also a song from that one band- What are they called?”

Misty stopped mid-motion and let out a small squeak. “Oh my god, Cordelia, they’re called Fleetwood Mac and they’re the best band on the entire planet!” Misty exclaimed, immediately earning a reprimand from a stern-looking library lady. Misty rolled her eyes and continued in a more hushed tone. “Anyhow. That being said, no, I’m not referring to either of those.” she said, sliding the book towards Cordelia. “Look.” 

Taking her glasses and putting them on, Cordelia scanned at the page that Misty pointed at, a chapter titled  _ Magical Powers and Abilities _ . 

“There are numerous powers, but these are said to be the most common ones.” Misty explained. “Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, Mind control, Divination, Transmutation, Vitalum Vitalis- the ability to balance the scale between one life force and another, and something called ‘Descensum’, in which a witch travels back and forth between here and the netherworld.”

“Damn… How do you know all of this?”

“Maybe because I  _ am _ a witch.” Misty laughed, a low chuckle that made Cordelia’s heart skip a beat. “I guess I’ve just always felt a connection to witchcraft, witches, warlocks, you know. They’re sort of the oddballs. The outcasts. I have always related to that aspect, I’ve always felt as though I was different than anyone else.”

Cordelia nodded slowly and rested her hand onto Misty’s hand. “You’re not alone in that.”

Smiling, Misty scooted a little closer to Cordelia. “Maybe you’re a witch too.” she laughed. “You know- in certain European Pagan cultures people used to believe that when a baby had two different coloured eyes, that one of them had been swapped out with a witch’s eye and that the child would manifest powers as she grew older. They used to see it as some kind of curse which is crazy, of course,” she said, “I think it’s an asset. I think it makes you look beautiful.”

Cordelia blushed. She opened her mouth to reply when her phone buzzed loudly, effectively cutting her off. Myrtle’s name flashed on the screen. “Hold on-” she muttered as she read the text.

“Oh,  _ fuck- _ ” 

Misty tilted her head slightly, resting her hand onto Cordelia’s shoulder. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah- No, I’m okay I just need to pick up my aunt’s medication. It’s not a big deal but the pharmacy closes in fifteen minutes.” she said as she began to scramble her belongings in her backpack. “I’m sorry, I’m going to have to take a raincheck.”

“That’s okay, I should go home too it’s getting late, but it was really nice to meet you. When will I see you again?”

Cordelia swung her backpack over her shoulders and shrugged. “Soon,” she said, with a soft smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll see you around.”

“You better,” Misty replied, grinning broadly. “Now go, before they close. I’ll see you soon.”  
  
  


With Myrtle’s bad health keeping her homebound, it took Cordelia another four days to return to the library.  _ To see Misty… _ Pushing the heavy door open, she entered the library, excitedly dashing up the stairs to the third floor, to the history section where she and Misty had met. Misty seemed to not be there, not yet at least, so Cordelia dropped her bag on the table and began to browse through the various books.

Suddenly, a hand landed on her shoulder, turning her around in a slightly-too-rough way.

“Delia, hey!” Hank greeted her cheerily, wrapping his arms around her.

A wave of nausea flooded over Cordelia. She’d been doing so well dodging Hank and after a rough couple of nights she  _ really _ didn’t feel like dealing with him now. “Hank-” she said coldly, palms pushing him away from herself as she tried to escape his embrace. “What are you doing here?” she asked, unbothered with keeping the clipped tone out of her voice. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she took a few tentative steps away from him. 

Hank, either not realising or just plainly disregarding Cordelia’s discomfort, just stepped closer. “I just wanted to see you.”

“So you followed me? You thought that was an okay thing to do?”

“No-” Hank scoffed and laughed heartily and another wave of nausea washed over Cordelia. “You were my girlfriend for months, by now I know where you reside on your free afternoons. Speaking of free afternoons hey-how would you feel about—”

“Hank, no. Don’t even go there, I am  _ not _ going on a date with you.”

“Why not?” Hank sighed exasperatedly, raising his hand to cup her cheek. “Come on, Delia.”

Cordelia tried to back out once again but frozen with anxiety, she found herself unable to move. “Hank. Let go of me, _ please _ ,” she managed to whisper as she feebly tried to push his hand away. 

“Come on, Cordelia. We made quite the couple. Don’t you miss us?” he leaned in close to kiss her but, snapping back to reality, Cordelia found her footing again and shoved him away from her. “No. I do not miss it whatsoever and I asked you to let go of me.” she said, as calmly as she could manage, “I need you to stay away from me. Very far away. Don’t think I’ll hesitate to call the cops on your ass if you dare to touch me again.”

“Delia…” Hank raised his hand once more but Cordelia whacked it away.

“ _ Don’t _ , Hank. We’re done. You screwed up and thank fucking  _ God _ you did because it made me realise that I deserve to be treated better.” she hissed. “You’ll leave me alone, you hear me? You will leave me alone and if you dare to come near me, I swear to God, I will make sure you will regret it.”

Before Hank could even begin to form a response, Cordelia had already grabbed her bag and strode down the library’s many stairs. Vision clouded by her tears, she was barely looking where she was going until two soft hands caught her by the shoulders, this time belonging to none other than Misty Day. 

“Cordelia? Are you okay?” 

Quickly wiping her tears away, she gave a small nod and something that almost qualified as a smile. 

“You don’t look it.”

“I’m fine, Misty, I’m just- Just a little stressed, is all.” she sniffled, “I’ll be okay.”

Misty tilted her head slightly. She didn’t believe it for a second. “Do you need a hug?”

Cordelia hesitated for a second before giving a small nod, and Misty wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. “It’ll be okay.” she whispered, softly running her hands up and down Cordelia’s back. “Whatever just happened, we’ll get through it, okay?”

Cordelia nodded slowly, leaning into Misty’s warm embrace and despite the fact that she stood there, crying in the arms of someone she’d met less than a week ago, a virtual stranger, she’d never felt this safe before. Sighing softly she pulled back slightly. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

Cordelia nodded, dabbing at her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper. “Just some drama with my ex, he just… He won’t leave me alone. Refuses to accept that we’re broken up,” she sniffled, “And on top of that I got another rejection email from a publisher this morning. I’ve only got two chances left.”

“I’m so sorry to hear. Do you want to talk about it? Over a cup of tea, maybe? My treat.” Misty asked. “Or- we don’t have to talk about your ex or those idiotic publishers, we can also talk about something else to distract you?”

Cordelia’s heart made a little leap, “Yeah! Yeah, I’d love that” she smiled gratefully, but tried to make her words sound aloof, as if she hadn’t been overly eager to talk to her. Judging by the look on Misty’s face, however, Cordelia dared to wager that Misty seemed just as excited as her. “I would love that.”   
  


Outside, late autumn breeze blew. Misty shuddered and wrapped her shawl more tightly around her shoulders. The sun was almost setting at this point, casting the stone-pebbled streets of New Orleans in a golden glow. Cordelia had lived here ever since she was a young girl but the beauty of her hometown still never failed to leave her breathless. Although she did suspect that today, her breathlessness, might’ve been caused by another factor.

“So, how are you settling in here?” Cordelia asked eventually. “Last time you said you moved here not too long ago.”

Misty nodded. “Yeah… It’s going alright, I guess, I moved here a little over two months ago. I just had to get away from my family. They wanted me to work at this fancy firm, wanted me to be a good christian girl, marry some boring guy with a delusion of grandeur. Meanwhile I wanted to travel, see the world, become an artist. They didn’t really agree. They disagree with a lot when it comes to ‘my lifestyle’” She grimaced at that last part, but didn’t elaborate and Cordelia decided to not impose. 

“I know that feeling.” 

“I’m sorry you do,” Misty said. Then, she bumped her shoulder against Cordelia’s and continued with a small smile, “It ain't so bad though. I live by myself now, I have my own studio where I can focus on my art. I haven’t yet made that many friends here yet. I’m a bit of a loner. I am really just figuring myself out right now. I never really got to do that back at home.” Misty pursed her lips and paused for a second. “I don’t really know where I belong.” she said “It’s not a bad thing, though, I’m sure I’ll eventually find my place. I’ll find my tribe.”

Cordelia nodded imperceptibly. She recognised that feeling all too well. She, too, had always felt as though she didn’t belong. She had also been met with rejection from her community, from her own  _ mother _ . “If only I were as positive as you.” she said.

“It’s taken me a long time to be confident or even comfortable with myself. You’ll get there, I have faith in you. I think you’re far more amazing than you think you are.”

A soft blush tinted her cheeks but in spite of herself, she still smiled up at Misty. “We’ve only just met, how would you know that already?

“I just do,” Misty said with a shrug, “I happen to have a great intuition. It’s almost like I’m a witch who is very skilled at divination.” Her azure eyes sparkled brightly with enthusiasm as she laughed at her own joke. “The coffee place is right here, around the corner, have you ever been there? it’s called the Cortez.” Misty halted in front of a small building which seemed as though it dated from the late twenties, with its faded facade and the Art Deco style sign. “After you,” Misty said as she held open the door for Cordelia. 

The Cortez’ simple exterior bore no correspondence to its interior, Cordelia noticed this the second she walked in. It was almost as if the two of them had walked into a different dimension, an entirely different  _ era. _ Many lavish decorations graced the patterned walls and up on the ceiling hung an opulent diamond chandelier. 

With that trademark bounce in her step, Misty had made her way to the counter, happily greeting the girl behind it, whose face lit up the second she saw Misty.

“Misty! Hi sweetheart,” she put her phone down beside her and seized Misty’s hands with both of hers. “How are you, gorgeous?” Sally reached over the counter to kiss Misty’s cheek. 

Cordelia’s heart seized up a little as she looked at the pair, at how close they were. Was there something going on between them? Were they  _ together _ ? More importantly; why did it matter to her? They had only just met after all. Still, Cordelia couldn’t shake the disappointment. 

“This is Cordelia,” Misty’s voice drew Cordelia back to reality. “We met at the library a couple of days back.” Misty tugged her closer by the elbow. “Cordelia- meet Sally!”

Cordelia blushed furiously and muttered out a quick greeting.

Sally leaned her head onto her hands, smiling brightly. “Hi, there.” she said. Then, imperceptibly to Cordelia, mouthed ‘Nice’ to Misty before turning to Cordelia again. “What can I get you, girl? Whatever you want it’s on the house.” 

“No it’s not, stop giving away free drinks Sally!” a voice from behind called out.

Sally rolled her eyes and laughed. “ So- Anyway what do you guys want?” 

“We’ll just have tea- is that alright with you?” Misty said, turning towards Cordelia, who simply nodded. 

“Great, you ladies take a seat I'll bring it to you in a second.”

“Awesome, thank you Sal!” then, Misty turned to Cordelia. “Come, right this way.” she said as she ushered her to one of the more secluded places in the small café. She dropped down into one of the big chairs and motioned for Cordelia to do the same. 

Following Misty’s lead, Cordelia sat down in the chair opposite her. She leaned on the arm of the chair and smiled awkwardly. “I can’t believe I’ve never been here.” she marvelled. “It’s a nice place. Sally seems nice too.” She added that last part almost like an afterthought. Cordelia knew it was totally out of line to be even a  _ little _ envious but she couldn’t help it. 

“Sally’s the best, I knew you’d like her. I can’t really put my finger on it but in a way she reminds me of you.” Misty grabbed one of the paper coasters from the table, fidgeting with it in absence. 

No longer than five minutes later, Sally came by, setting two steaming mugs on the small coffee table. “Enjoy,” she said, making a face at Misty before she left. Misty laughed, whacking her shoulder. “Sally I need you to  _ stop _ .” 

“Never.” Sally retorted before disappearing around the corner once again.

“Don’t mind her,” Misty said, smiling shyly. “That’s just Sally being Sally.” 

Cordelia straightened her back and ever so casually sipped her tea. “So are you guys- like are the two of you- are you a couple?” she asked, trying to make it sound as light and airy as possible. 

Misty snorted, nearly choking on her tea, and laughed heartily. “No-  _ God _ , no, we’re just friends. She’s just very affectionate. She’s actually owns this place with her girlfriend, Elizabeth, they were both really welcoming back when I arrived here. I’m not really seeing anyone at the moment.”

Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, Cordelia relaxed a little in seat. “Neither am I,” she said. She wasn’t quite sure why she felt the need to clarify, but Misty seemed content with the statement regardless.

Cordelia shifted in her seat. For weeks, Misty had been some kind of enigma, a mystery that Cordelia was dying to figure out and now that she was right there with her, she felt overwhelmed. She wanted to find out as much as she could about her, but she wasn’t quite sure where to start. “So- What kind of art do you like to do?” she asked eventually.

Instantly, Misty’s face lit up. “Anything really! If I had to choose though…” she pondered for a second, pursing her lips in an adorable way that made Cordelia’s heart do some kind of somersault. “I think I am partial to painting.” she said before launching into a long winded story on the different kinds of art media.

Cordelia had never really taken a particular interest in art, besides of course the art of literature, but coming from Misty’s mouth she couldn’t imagine anything more fascinating in the world. 

“Oh god- look at me rambling endlessly, you need to tell me if I am boring you I just get so excited. No one ever really takes interest in my art.”

But even though Cordelia had known her for a little under a week, she was positive that nothing could ever bore her when it came to Misty Day. “You’re not boring me, Misty. Quite the contrary,” she said, “I like hearing you talk. You have a soothing voice. I like your accent.”

A pink blush tinted Misty’s cheeks. “I don’t think anyone has ever said anything like that to me.”

“If that’s the case, you just haven’t been around the right people.”

Misty reached from across and rested her hand onto Cordelia’s for a short moment. “You’re a sweetheart, Cordelia Goode.” She leaned back in her chair, fabricating a pen from her bag and began to scribble on the coaster she’d been fidgeting with, eyes occasionally flicking up to Cordelia. “You know, I’ve been doing a lot of talking and it just occurred to me that I know very little about you.”

“I am really not that interesting.”

“I beg to differ.” Misty said, without looking up from whatever she was doing. “Were you born here?” 

Cordelia bit her lip, “No- no, I used to live in Boston with my parents.”

“Close to Salem,” Misty remarked with a toothy grin.

“Yeah, maybe that’s why my mother wanted to leave so badly, I mean… You know what they do to witches there.”

Misty chuckled. “Not that close with your family either, then?”

“My dad died when I was seven years old, he was the best. I never had a good relationship with my mother, though. Shortly after his death she shipped me off to live here with my aunt and her adoptive daughter Coco. I haven’t spoken to my mother in about a decade. She isn’t very approving of me wanting to become an author. or my life choices in general.”

“Seems like we’re on the same boat, you and I.”

Cordelia sighed and nodded. “It’s been hard.” she said. “Fortunately, though, I have a very good bond with my aunt. I’m staying at her place temporarily because she’s sick. I'm helping her recuperate.”

“Is that why you hadn’t been to the library that much in the past week?” Misty asked. 

With a crimson blush on her cheeks, Cordelia nodded again. She was used to people not really noticing her presence, let alone her absence. “Yeah,” she said, “But she’s on the mend now, I think I’ll stay for a couple more nights before I go back to my own place.”

“I am happy to hear,” Misty smiled brightly. “Does that mean I get to see you more often?” she asked. 

Blushing once again, Cordelia nodded. “I suppose it does.” Her heart made a flutter. I had been a very long time since anyone had made her feel like this. She wondered if anyone had  _ ever  _ made her feel this way. Sure, she’d had her fair share of boyfriends, girlfriends even, but none of them were quite like Misty. None of them even came close to Misty.

She wasn’t sure why but it felt as though she’d known Misty for years. As though there was some kind of connection, invisible to the naked eye but undeniably present.

“Good,” Misty said as she put her pen down. “I like seeing you. I was starting to miss you in the past few days.” She leaned forward a bit, handing Cordelia the paper coaster. “Here, I made you something.”

Cordelia let out a soft gasp as she looked at the sketch Misty had made of her. “You’re really talented, Misty.” she said, biting her lip. Gently, she brushed her fingers over the dried ink, admiring the drawing once more. “You did this just now?” 

Misty nodded and shrugged. “You got me inspired.”

“I did?” Cordelia asked in disbelief. 

Again, Misty nodded, smiling softly. “I just like to draw all the beautiful things I see in the world. You’re one of them. You have pretty eyes.” If anything, Cordelia was the most beautiful thing she’d  _ ever _ seen and she’d dare to wager that nothing was ever going to surpass her.

Cordelia could feel her cheeks heat up for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “Thank you, Misty.” she said, almost inaudibly. How someone she just met could have such a profound effect on her, she didn’t know. That is to say, she didn’t care. Misty made her feel good, made her feel  _ wanted. _ Whatever it was that drew them together, how could any of it be bad?

She stared outside, where the sun had finally set, and countless stars peppered the inky black sky. “Do you fancy an evening stroll? Or do you have other plans tonight?” she asked.

“I’ve got nowhere to be.” Misty said, though truth be told even if she had plans with the queen of England herself, it wouldn’t have mattered. She would’ve cancelled all of her plans in a heartbeat.

The pair said their goodbyes to Sally, who gave Misty a thumbs-up and a wicked smile, and made their way outside. As the night had fallen, it had cooled down quite a bit and Misty shivered against the cold. “Do you want to borrow my scarf?” Cordelia asked. 

“That’d be nice, I hadn’t counted on still being outside at this hour.” Misty said. “Not that I mind though.” she added hastily. As long as she was with Cordelia, she didn’t really mind a damn thing. 

They walked for hours upon hours, talking about anything and everything, from embarrassing childhood stories to their favourite pastimes.  They strolled about the dimly lit park, simply enjoying each other’s company and eventually, they settled down onto one of the benches in the park and as Misty sat down next to her, pulling up her legs, hugging them closely to her chest, she was certain; she was positively enamoured.

Misty sighed contently. “I’m having a blast with you. I really do like you.” she murmured. “It’s getting late, though, I should be heading home.” but despite her words, she made no effort to get up. Instead, she just leaned in a bit closer to Cordelia, curls tickling Cordelia’s cheek and shoulders brushing against one another. 

“I really like you too.” 

Smiling softly, Misty leaned her head onto Cordelia’s shoulder. “Will I see you tomorrow at the library?” she asked. 

“I have some errands I need to run during the day but I’m free in the evening. You could come over for dinner? Coco and Mallory are going out any way. I’ll have to keep an eye on my aunt, though.” 

“That sounds like a great plan.” Misty said. Anything that involves being with Cordelia would’ve sounded great to her, really. “Can I walk you home?” she asked.

Cordelia smiled. “I’d like that very much.” 

Usually, it only took Cordelia ten minutes tops to walk home from the park, but that night, it took her nearly twice as much. Which wasn’t a bad thing per say. Neither seemed overly eager to say their goodbyes just yet anyway. Somehow along the way their hands had brushed and Cordelia had taken this opportunity to take Misty’s hand in hers, tangling their fingers together. 

When they finally arrived at Cordelia’s front door and there was nothing left to do that could possibly prolong their being together, Misty handed the scarf, which now smelled like her, back to Cordelia. “Thank you,” she said, brushing Cordelia’s cheek with her fingers. “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.” She turned to leave, holding on to Cordelia’s hand for as long as the distance allowed and, before letting go, pressed a gentle kiss to its back. “Goodnight, miss Goode.”   
  


Once inside, Cordelia leaned against the door for a minute, relishing the moment for just a while longer. Her heart fluttered happily in her chest and she smiled softly to herself. Was it just wishful thinking? Or did Misty like her too? It certainly seemed like she did, with the way she smiled at her, the way she touched her so sweetly and with the utmost gentleness. But maybe Misty was just like that. Maybe she was just overly kind. She  _ seemed  _ like the person to be kind to everyone. Still, Cordelia couldn’t help but hope that Misty  _ did _ feel the way she did.

Quietly, she tiptoed into the living room, where Coco and Mallory were still wide awake. “Oh hey, Delia!” Coco called out. “Where have you been? It’s like- 3 am, were you with someone or something?” 

Cordelia dropped down on the sofa beside her cousin. “Yeah,” she said, leaning her head to her shoulder, pulling up her legs and tucking them beneath her bum. “Remember the girl from the library I told you about? The really pretty one?”

“You mean the one you have been texting me about for days on end? Yes. Yes I do remember. You were with her?”

Grinning widely, Cordelia nodded. “Her name is Misty Day, she’s amazing, we went out for a cup of tea and then we just- chatted and walked around the park.” 

“And that’s it?”

“She gave me this.” Cordelia said, handing Coco the paper coaster with the drawing.

“So she- she drew you and then… You just- Talked.”

“Yes, Coco. She drew me and we just talked.”

“Oh, Delia you  _ wanton _ .” 

Cordelia laughed, whacking Coco’s arm “Shut up.”

“Oh, come on Co, I think sweet!” Mallory piped up “A walk around the park beneath the stars sounds so romantic. When will you see her again?”

“Tomorrow. She’s coming over.” Cordelia said.

Coco gasped excitedly. “Oh is she? Oh my god, Mal- we’re staying home tomorrow.”

Cordelia chuckled, “Like hell you are, I’ll lock you outside if I have to.” 

“Can we meet her?” 

“No- Coco you most definitely can not meet her. Not yet, at least, you’ll scare the shit out of her.” she dragged herself of the sofa but Coco grasped her wrist. “No don’t go to bed yet, please can we meet her? I’ll be nice.”

“I’ll keep her in check, I promise!” Mallory added. 

“I will  _ think _ about it if you let me go to bed now.” 

“Fine, I  _ do _ want you to be well rested tomorrow for your big date.”

Blushing fiercely, Cordelia let out a soft sigh. “It’s not a date.” Not for her lack of wanting it to be one, though. She wasn’t even if Misty liked her like  _ that _ . 

“Sure it isn’t.” Coco laughed, “Goodnight, Delia.”

“Goodnight, girls.”

The following day consisted mostly out of running errands, caring for Myrtle, a little bit of writing and outfit changes. Loads and loads of outfit changes. She had tried on virtually every single article of clothing she owned but deemed none of then good enough for tonight. Eventually though, after hours of contemplating, she had finally settled on a simple black top and a floral skirt.

Cordelia had been typing away on her laptop when Misty arrived. With an excited bounce in her step, she walked to the front door, welcoming Misty inside.

“Hey! It’s good to see you.” Misty said, “How are you?”

“Good! Good, come in, make yourself at home.” Cordelia ushered her inside, shutting the door behind her.

“You look pretty today,” Misty said, “I love your skirt.”

Blushing slightly, Cordelia muttered a thank-you. “I haven’t started on dinner yet, I wasn’t sure whether you had any dietary restrictions. We could order something in though?”

“Sure, whatever is convenient,” Misty said, dropping down on the gray sofa. “How is your masterpiece coming along?”

Cordelia sat down next to Misty grabbing the library book from the saloon table. “Pretty well, actually! I read the chapter you showed me a few days back and it ended up being really useful. I think I’m finally past my writer’s block.” 

“Oh, that is great!” Misty rested a hand on Cordelia’s elbow, thumb gently brushing over her arm. “I knew you had it in you.” She smiled softly and for moment, Cordelia found herself smiling right back, completely and utterly lost in those cerulean eyes and subconsciously, she could feel herself inching closer to Misty. 

“I’ll never understand your unwavering faith in me.” Cordelia said.

Misty laughed heartily. “Well thank God you don’t  _ have _ to understand it for me to have it.” she said as she cradled Cordelia’s hand in hers. 

Smiling, Cordelia looked down, fidgeting with one of Misty’s many bracelets. “Hey so- I was wondering. We could also go out instead? There’s this really good italian place nearby.”

“Oh?” Misty’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “Like- a date?” she asked. 

Cordelia opened her mouth to reply but immediately closed it again, taken aback by Misty’s direct question. “I- ehm…” she began. “Yes? Yes. Like a date. That is, if you would like that?”

“You’re so adorable when you’re shy,” Misty grinned, fingers briefly brushing over Cordelia’s cheek. “ _ Of course _ I want to go on a date with you, silly girl.” she said as she stood up from the sofa, hoisting Cordelia up with her. “You want to go right now, though? I’m starving.”

  
  


After dinner, which included some kind of pasta dish and perhaps a few glasses of wine too many, the pair had made their way outside again, giggling together as they strolled through the park. 

“I’ll bring you home again, I don’t want you walking down these  _ dangerous _ streets on your own at this hour.” Misty said, despite the fact that it was still light out and that this area of town was about as safe as it could get. 

“You’re my knight in shining armour!” Cordelia giggled, swaying a little in her step due to the copious amounts of alcohol in her system.

“Now  _ that _ is a title I’ll wear with the greatest honour.” Taking Cordelia’s hand in hers, she tangled their fingers together. “I really like you, Delia. I hope we can do this more often.” 

Cordelia opened her mouth to reply when a very familiar face caught her attention. Cursing under her breath, she pulled Misty into the nearest alley before he could see the two of them. “ _ Fuck _ , I really can’t deal with him now.” she muttered. Trembling hands clung on to Misty, fingers digging into her biceps. 

“Why? Who- what’s wrong? Why are we hiding?” In an attempt to catch Cordelia’s attention she maneuvered into her line of sight. “Is everything okay?”

Swallowing thickly, Cordelia tore her eyes away from Hank. “Yeah,” she mumbled breathlessly, “I’m fine I just-” sighing softly, she leaned her back against the brick wall. “It’s Hank, I don’t want him to see us, he’ll just ruin everything.” She reached up her hand, absentmindedly playing with Misty’s hair. “I really like you, too. I want to be able to enjoy tonight without him putting a damper on it.”

Misty smiled softly. She cradled Cordelia’s face in her hands. “Oh, come on. He couldn’t ruin this even if he tried.” She leaned down a little, gently pressing a kiss to Cordelia’s forehead.

Cordelia’s breath hitched in her throat at the sweet, tender gesture accompanied by Misty’s smile. Clutching the fabric of Misty’s shawl, she tugged her down. Her heart hammered in her chest as she leaned in, kissing her again but on the lips this time. It lasted only a mere second, but it was enough to ignite a fire deep within Cordelia. A feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time, maybe even  _ ever _ , and, though it’s just a cliché, Cordelia could’ve sworn that she could hear fireworks. Suddenly, Hank was but a distant memory and she found herself wondering why exactly she’d dragged Misty here. 

Dragging her thumb over Cordelia’s lips, Misty smiled reassuringly. “He’ll have passed by now,” she said in a hushed tone, “But just to be safe, do you happen to know a shortcut through the alleys?”

A soft grin, “Follow me.”

  
  


By the time they got to Cordelia’s place, the night had fallen, cloaking them in complete darkness, save the muted light radiating from the street lanterns. Much to her delight, Coco’s car wasn’t in the driveway just yet. “Do you want to come inside with me?” she asked, gently squeezing Misty’s hand. 

“I’d love to,”

As quietly as she could, Cordelia unlocked the door, kicking of her heels in the hallway. “Make yourself at home,” she said over her shoulder as she entered the living room, unbothered with turning on any of the lights.

Misty followed Cordelia inside. She loosely wrapped her arms around her waist, hands tentatively roaming her body as she kissed her neck and jaw and up to the corner of her mouth, nudging her to turn.

Cordelia turned around in Misty’s embrace, arms wound around her neck, staring up at her from behind hooded lids. The mere sight of Misty made her heart beat ten times faster. Muted moonlight shimmered through the blinds, hitting her angelic features in just the right way. She looked divine, celestial, and Cordelia couldn’t help but smile at the notion that somehow  _ she  _ had been lucky enough to wind up right there, in the arms of the kindest, most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes upon. 

She lifted herself to the tips of her toes, noses brushing against one another, lips mere inches apart. “God, you take my breath away,” Cordelia said in a hushed, slightly slurred whisper. “When I’m with you- it’s as though the sun shines just a bit brighter, the sky is just a tad bluer and the flowers smell just a bit sweeter.”

Blushing slightly, Misty laughed, pecking her on the lips. “Damn, are you always this poetic when you’re drunk?” 

“No, that’s specially reserved for when I’m with you.” Cordelia smiled, “I guess I’m just a poet at heart.”

Misty hummed. “That is adorable. You should kiss me now.”

It’s not quite something Misty has to ask her twice. Cordelia doesn’t hesitate for a single second. It’s what she’s been dreaming of since that fateful day in the library. Smiling, she just nods and leans in, swiftly closing the gap between them. 

With a soft sigh, Misty raised her hands to cup Cordelia’s cheeks. Her lips felt soft and warm as they glided against her own, kissing her with the utmost gentleness but at the same time so much more forthright than that first time. It was breathtaking, exhilarating, mind shattering. Cordelia almost forgot how to breathe. Had Misty not been holding her, her legs would’ve surely given in. 

Cordelia gave her a small push towards the couch, momentarily breaking the kiss as she lay down, gently tugging Misty along with her and cradling her face in her hands, she captured her lips in a fierce kiss. 

Misty’s hands wandered, mapped out her entire body, running over every single bump and curve as though to memorize them, to etch them into her mind forever. Her hands slid up, slipped beneath the hem of Cordelia’s shirt as the tips of her fingers trailed over her bare skin. 

Cordelia hummed contently against Misty’s lips, softly tugging her hair as she rocked her hips upwards, wordlessly encouraging her to continue, encouraging her to do  _ more _ . 

And Misty did. Slowly, she pushed the fabric of Cordelia’s shirt up. Shifting slightly, her knees dug into Cordelia’s sides as she straddled her waist. Ever so occupied, she didn’t hear the sound coming from the approaching car. With the fog of arousal numbing her mind, she had barely even  _ registered _ the noises coming from the hallway until she heard Cordelia groan and swear, grabbing Misty’s hands in an attempt to halt them. “Wait,” she mumbled “ _ Fuck.” _

Cordelia quickly sat up, straightening down her shirt and rested her hands atop Misty’s. “They’re home early.” she remarked with an annoyed sigh. 

The lights flickered on, blinding Misty briefly with its brightness. Coco stumbled inside with Mallory in her wake, shrieking loudly upon seeing Cordelia. “Jesus- Cordelia! You scared the crap out of me, what the fuck are you doing, sitting her in the da-” trailing off, a smile began to tug on her lips as she took in the scene before her. “Oh  _ hi _ !” Coco grinned wickedly, nudging Mallory with her elbow in a not-so-subtle way. “I’m Coco, you must be Misty.”

Misty smiled politely and shook Coco and Mallory’s hands. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“So- what’s going on here?” Coco asked, not hiding the implication that she knew  _ exactly _ what was going on. 

Stubbornly pursing her lips, Cordelia just shrugged. “Weren’t you two planning on going to the opening of that new club?” 

Coco smirked. “Yeah, but it was a shit tent so we decided to come home early. Why- are we interrupting anything?”

“Not at all.” Cordelia replied with an obviously feigned smile.

Not sensing, or better yet- completely ignoring the awkwardness of the situation, Coco turned to Misty. “Are you staying over tonight?”

“Ah, I wish I could but I have a couple of things I need to do tomorrow.” she said, before facing Cordelia again. “But I was wondering, maybe you’d like to come over to my atelier? Some time around eleven, maybe?”

Cordelia looked up at Coco, who smiled brightly, flashing her two thumbs up. “That sounds amazing.” she replied. 

“Oh- before I go, though…” she began, digging deep into her brightly coloured tote bag, “I forgot to give you this. I made it for you yesterday.” Misty handed her a slightly crumpled piece of paper with a black, charcoal drawing of a flower on it. “You mentioned that lilacs were your favourite flowers so…” 

“You remembered that?” a warm feeling spread through Cordelia’s chest at the fond gesture.

“Of course I did! But it’s just a silly sketch it’s not even that good, I-”

“I love it,” Cordelia interrupted her as an adoring smile crossed her features. “Really- I do, it’s amazing. You’re so talented.” She sighed as she rested a hand onto Misty’s thigh. She leaned closer, lips almost touching Misty’s when a cough halted her movement.  _ Coco. _ She’d forgotten about her for just a moment. 

“Right! it was nice to meet you, Misty. We need to get up early tomorrow so we’re going to bed now, but I reckon we’ll see you soon?”

“Definitely, yeah!” 

“Alright, goodnight then!” Coco said. 

“Goodnight,” Cordelia and Misty echoed in unison.

And with that, they were alone once again.

“I’m sorry about that,” Cordelia muttered awkwardly as she dragged herself off the sofa.

Misty chuckled softly and followed. “Don’t worry about it, they both seem lovely.” She tilted Cordelia’s chin up, thumb grazing her lips. “I really do have to go now, though. But before I do… Were you planning on finishing what you started just now?”

With a grin, Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty’s neck. “You’re unbelievable,” she mumbled before pressing a soft, lingering kiss to her lips. “Thank you, for tonight. I can’t wait to see you again tomorrow.”

  
  
  
That next morning, Cordelia awoke with a bright smile. For a moment she just lay there, relishing the memories of last night and even then the mere memories were enough to make her heart beat faster. Misty made her feel things she had only ever dreamed of. A sharp knock on her door pulled her from her reverie. “Delia?” Coco’s voice sounded through the door.

“Yeah?”  
  
Coco opened the door, peeking around it. “Can I join you?”

Smiling, Cordelia scooted over and patted the free spot beside her. “Where’s Mallory?”

“Showering,” Coco dropped down on the bed with a sigh. “We barely had a moment with just the two of us since I got home,” she remarked. “I’ve missed you and your sage, sisterly advice.”

Cordelia glanced at her sideways, shooting her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry I’ve just been so busy.”

“With your new  _ girlfriend _ ?” Coco asked teasingly.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” 

l “Not  _ yet _ . You want her to be, though, don’t you?”

With a groan, Cordelia nodded, “I  _ do _ , God _ , _ I do. Coco she’s so amazing and sweet and so beautiful.”

“Tell me about yesterday.” Coco spurred her on.

Cordelia shot her a look. “Before or after you and Mallory walked in on us?”

“I’m still sorry for that,” Coco grinned. “and  _ both _ , of course tell me everything and don’t leave out a single detail.”

“You’re not at all curious, are you?”

Scoffing, Coco began to laugh. “We’re sisters when have we  _ ever _ held secrets from each other? Start talking, miss Goode.”

Rolling onto her side to face Coco, Cordelia relented and she began to recount all the events from the day before, from their dinner date to the moment that they almost ran into Hank to the moment that Misty kissed her and that she had kissed her in return right up until the moment that Coco and Mallory had walked in.

“Oh my god,  _ Delia _ !” Coco exclaimed, “When’s the wedding? Do I get to be your maid of honour? You’re having an open bar right? Otherwise i’m a no-show.”

“Not so fast,” Cordelia laughed, “I think maid of  _ dishonour _ is a better term for you.” she said, jokingly poking Coco’s side. “Maybe she doesn’t even like me  _ that _ way, though.”

“Delia…”

“What?”

Coco sat up and folded her hands together. “Didn’t she tell you multiple times that she liked you?” she spoke slowly, as though talking to a young child.

“Yes, but-”

“Wasn’t she the one who kissed you first?”

“She did, but-”

“Wasn’t she  _ literally _ on top you before Mal and I walked in?”

Cordelia shrugged. “We had quite a few drinks. Maybe she was drunk, maybe she was just being nice.”

“ _ Maybe she was just being nice _ ,” Coco mimicked, “Oh my god, Cordelia, I actually want to punch you in the face right now. You are such a clueless fucking lesbian.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Trust me, that girl is totally infatuated with you, last night she kept looking at you all moon-eyed. Mal said it too, it was adorable really.”

Cordelia looked up. “Do you think so?”

“Yes, you fucking idiot now get your ass out of bed and go get ready, it’s 10:15 am and didn’t she ask for you to be there at around 11?” Coco playfully shoved her. 

“Alright  _ fine _ ,” Cordelia laughed, “I’m getting up, but you’re helping me choose my outfit you know I'm hopeless at that.”

  
  
  


At precisely 11 am Cordelia arrived at Misty’s place, a small loft with loads of windows. Misty opened the door with a bright smile. “Oh hey, you!” she gushed, “How are you?” Her face was covered in smears of paint and she wore a bright purple smock and her hair tied together and tucked beneath the cap which she wore backwards. “I am glad you’re here, I was starting to miss you.” she murmured before kissing her cheek and pulling her inside.

Cordelia laughed endearingly, wiping at the pale blue smudge of paint on Misty’s cheekbone. “Are you aware of the fact that your face is covered in paint?” she asked. 

“Don’t judge me, it’s a cool artist aesthetic and I look great.”

“Sure you do,” Cordelia said, “What are you working on? Can I see?” she asked as she tiptoed over to the easel that Misty had placed right in the middle of the room. Misty had painted a grey cat with bright eyes, one a pale, watery blue and one a deep burnt umber. “Woah… It’s good,” she marvelled. “Extremely realistic.”

Misty stood behind Cordelia, arms loosely wrapped around her as she leaned her head to hers. “Do you know what a familiar is?” 

“I think I read about it in the book,” Cordelia said, leaning into Misty’s embrace and taking Misty’s hands in her own. “I can’t remember exactly, though.”

“Well,” Misty began, “They’re like guides, usually to witches, warlocks or folk healers. Oftentimes they’d disguise themselves as animals, the cat being one of the most common guises. Familiars would assist the person they served in their practice of magic. They protect young witches as they come into their new powers. If I were to have a familiar, this is probably what it’d look like.” 

“Its eyes...”

“They’re like yours, yeah,” Misty said, “That wasn’t entirely coincidental.” Slowly, she ran her hands up Cordelia’s arms before settling on her shoulders. “This is going to sound so lame but in a way, you make me feel safe. When I’m with you I feel as though I can breathe again and I’m no longer tethered to my past. I feel  _ protected  _ and, because that is usually a familiar’s task so I just wanted it to have something of yours. I went with your eyes, ehm, just because I think you’re really damn stunning.” 

_ Oh _ … Cordelia turned, lifted herself to the tips of her toes and pulled Misty flush against herself in a tight embrace. Overcome with emotion by Misty’s words, she pressed her lips to hers in a chaste kiss. “You’re sweet, Misty Day.”

“Can I take you somewhere today?” Misty asked.

“On a date?” Cordelia asked with a smirk, repeating Misty’s question from the day before. “Yeah, of course, what did you have in mind?”

Misty grinned, leaning down to capture Cordelia’s lips in another kiss. “Oh, you’ll see. Let me just go and change real quick and we’ll be on our way.”

  
  
  


Later that afternoon, Misty had driven them to the flower garden just outside of town. Cordelia had been there once before, not too long after she had moved in with Myrtle, aged seven. She’d taken her there along with Coco, a baby back then, and they had played there all afternoon. Her mother never bothered to take her anywhere and she was an only child so family trips weren’t very common for her. It was one of her fondest childhood memories. 

“D’you like it?” Misty asked “It’s one of my favourite places, I always come here to practice drawing the flowers and to just- be one with nature. I thought that maybe it’d be fun to have a small picnic here.”

“It’s beautiful, Misty,” Cordelia smiled softly as she took Misty’s hand and tangled their fingers together. “I love it.”

Misty led her to one of the more secluded places of the garden, beneath an apple blossom tree, hidden behind large rose bushes. “I always sit here,” she explained, “People never disturb me here, it’s calm, it’s quiet, I like it.”

“It’s perfect,” Cordelia replied.

Unfolding the red picnic blanket she brought, Misty laid it down on the slightly damp grass. “Come sit with me,” she said as she dug through the contents of the large picnic basket she’d brought. 

Cordelia dropped down beside Misty. “How did you manage to stuff all of that in such a small basket?” she asked as she helped Misty empty its contents.

“Witchcraft, probably.” Misty smirked but didn’t look up, too occupied with arranging different kinds of fruits on ornately decorated plates. 

Running a single finger over the pattern, she remarked, “These plates are pretty, where’d you get them?”

“Made them myself,” Misty said, “My parents didn’t really deem it necessary to give me financial aid, they still don’t. I can manage, though, sort of. Most of my stuff is from friends or secondhand, I altered most of it to sort of make it my own.”

“Oh…” Cordelia blushed, and suddenly she felt embarrassed for relenting so easily when Misty had insisted on paying for dinner. “I’ll never get over how talented you are,” she said eventually. “If you take commissions, you could paint me something sometime. Auntie Myrtle’s birthday is coming up, she’d love a portrait of the three of us- if you have the time?”

“For you guys, I’ll make time.” Misty rested her hand onto Cordelia’s thigh and pressed a kiss just beneath her jaw. “For  _ you _ ,” she amended, pushing a lock of hair behind Cordelia’s ear, Misty scooted closer. “I’ll do anything,”

Misty’s voice was but a low murmur and it sent a pleasant tingle down Cordelia’s spine. In response, she merely smiled. Lifting her hand to cup Misty’s cheek, she touched her head to hers in a silent gesture of appreciation. “Lucky me, then.” 

  
  


As the day passed, the pair spent their afternoon simply enjoying the weather and one another’s company. As Misty leaned her back against the apple blossom tree, drawing whichever flower she could find, she listened to Cordelia, who read aloud from her book, head rested in Misty’s lap as she did so. Eventually, Cordelia’s eyes had fallen shut, and she had drifted off into a light, peaceful slumber. Misty had just smiled when she noticed. Ever so carefully as to not wake her, she shifted slightly, trying to find a comfortable position for the both of them.

  
  


It wasn’t until late in the afternoon that Cordelia woke up again. 

“Oh hey there sleepyhead.” Misty said.

Slightly disoriented, Cordelia sat up. “What time is it? How long was I out?”

“It’s about five in the afternoon, you napped for about two hours.” Misty looked up from her sketchbook. “You’re cute when you sleep,” she said with a soft grin. “Definitely a sight I could get used to seeing more often.” 

Blushing fiercely, Cordelia bit her lip. “It’s unfair,” she laughed, “You always manage to somehow render me speechless.” She held out her hand and almost instinctively Misty took hold of it.

Misty smiled. “I take it you’re not used to people doing that, then?” Gently, she brushed her thumb over Cordelia’s fingers. 

“Not at all, you’re just special like that.”

“Hm,” Misty’s lips were still quirked upwards into a smile. “Good to know.” she mumbled, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. “It’s getting late, you want to head to my place?”

“Sure,” Delia stumbled to her feet, hoisting Misty up with herself. “Maybe we could get dinner first? Or we could order something in? My treat this time.”

Misty blushed. “Oh- you don’t have to do that.”

Wrapping her arms around Misty’s neck, Cordelia lifted herself to the tips of her toes. “I insist,” she murmured. “Or at least let me cook for you? I’m not a terrible chef, when I was in uni, I had a job on the side. I translated cookbooks, mostly french ones. Learned quite a few things, actually!”

“ _ Ah, vraiment? _ ” Misty grinned, “ _ Comme c'est mignonne. _ ” she chuckled softly and pecked her on the lips. “Alright, good, I am actually really curious to see what you can conjure up for me.”

  
  
  


After a short trip to the grocery store, the pair made their way back to Misty’s place. Cordelia shooed her out of the kitchen, so Misty retreated to the living room. Softly humming a tune, she’d decided to continue her painting.

When Cordelia entered the living room a little while later, she laughed heartily upon seeing Misty. 

“I was in the kitchen for less than half an hour, how did you manage to get so much paint on yourself?”

Misty looked up, only now noticing the many smears and smudges of paint on her hands and arms. “Huh…” With swift movements, she put her palette down and scooped Cordelia into her arms. Paint covered fingers brushed over Cordelia’s arms and shoulders, up her neck and over her cheeks. “You know what- I have  _ no _ idea.”

“Seriously?” 

“For what it’s worth, I think you’ve never looked more beautiful than you do now. The orange paint makes your blue eye look even brighter. ”

“Shut up,” Cordelia smirked as she spoke. “Come here, you,” she continued in a softer, more hushed tone as the tugged her closer, capturing her lips in a kiss. “Say, we have a little over an hour before dinner is ready, we could—”

“— get ourselves cleaned up?” Misty asked as she leaned down slightly, pressing kisses down the length of her neck. 

Cordelia’s breath hitched in her throat. “Yeah.”

“Later. I have a better idea. Come with me, babe.”

Gently, Misty led Cordelia to her bedroom. Her heart sped up with anticipation. A small part of her felt nervous because, admittedly, things had gone fast-paced between the two of them, but the other part didn’t seem to care about that at all. With Cordelia, she felt  _ whole _ . As if she had finally found the final piece of a puzzle that tied everything together. With Cordelia, she felt safe and comfortable, as though she could take on the entire world. 

Running her hands down the smooth curves of Cordelia’s body, she halted upon reaching the hem of her skirt. “Are you sure—”

Cordelia nodded and brushed her lips against Misty’s, effectively cutting off the end of her sentence. “I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.” she murmured, slightly taken aback by her own candid admission. Cordelia had always been the one to overthink everything, doubt everything and everyone, herself above all. If there was one thing she was sure about, though, one thing in the entire world, it was Misty. She smiled softly, kissing her on the lips and nudging Misty with her nose, an encouragement to continue.

Trembling hands fidgeted with the hem of Cordelia’s blouse and Misty momentarily broke their kiss to tug it over her head, tossing it somewhere behind her. She gave her a gentle push and guided her down on the bed. “You know, I was wrong.  _ This _ is the most beautiful you’ve ever looked,” she cooed as she slid Cordelia’s skirt down her legs, “Lying beneath me with your lil’ cheeks all flushed, looking up at me with those lovely eyes of yours and with all those bright pretty colours on your face,” Misty chuckled as she dragged her finger over a purple smudge of paint on Cordelia’s cheekbone. “You’re a work of art. The perfect canvas for me to work with.” Her touch was gentle but bold as her hands roamed Cordelia’s body, caressed her sides and glided over the lace fabric that clothed her chest.

Sighing softly beneath Misty’s touch, Cordelia sat up, allowing Misty to take off her bra and crawled into her lap. Almost impatiently, she pulled Misty’s floral summer dress over her head. She wrapped her arms around Misty’s neck, pulling her close, skin to skin, bodies sculpted together perfectly in their embrace. “I’m all yours,” she whispered breathlessly, smiling as she caressed her cheeks. Hips canted down and rolled into Misty’s over and over as Cordelia kissed her, with that quintessential softness that never failed to make Misty’s heart quiver. 

One hand settled on Cordelia’s hip as the other slipped beneath the waistband of her underwear, fingers seeking her sweet spot. Cordelia’s eyes fluttered shut and she exhaled sharply once she did. Misty continued her ministrations, slowly and teasingly, thumb rolling over her clit as she dragged her lips down Cordelia’s neck, leaving sloppy kisses in her wake. “Sit up a little.” She gently patted Cordelia’s thigh, lining up her fingers with her entrance. Cordelia gasped softly as she sank down onto them, rolling her hips down incessantly in a desperate attempt to gain more friction. Misty let out a low chuckle and pulled her thumb away. “You’re not at all impatient, are you?” she asked when Cordelia whined at the loss of contact.

Leaning her forehead to Misty’s, Cordelia nodded unabashedly. “So are you going to do something about that?” she breathed, punctuating the sentence with another thrust of her hips.

Misty just grinned and brushed her nose against Cordelia’s, a sweet, loving gesture. Slipping in another finger, she set a quick pace. Cordelia moaned in appreciation. Her hands slid up, into Misty’s hair, fingers tangling in the blonde ringlets. Tugging a little too harshly in her eagerness, she leaned forward a little, capturing Misty’s lips into another fierce kiss.

The hair pulling took Misty aback for a fraction of a second and she gasped against Cordelia’s lips. It didn’t discourage her, though, if anything it turned her on even more. Emboldened by Cordelia, Misty began to run tight circles around her clit with her thumb. The muscles in Cordelia’s legs trembled violently. Her movements became sloppy and careless as she neared her pique. 

The hand gripping Cordelia’s thigh slipped up. Lithe fingers brushed over her breast, teasing in a way that made Cordelia choke on another gasp and arching her back, she leaned into Misty’s maddening touch. Deftly, Misty twisted and curled her fingers, thrusting harder and faster until Cordelia cried out her release. 

For one euphoric moment, her body tensed up with pleasure, and Cordelia collapsed into Misty’s arms, breathing raggedly as she came down from her high. Misty carefully pulled her fingers back and wrapped her arms around Cordelia in a loving embrace. Brushing the blonde hair from her face, Misty pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek and with the utmost gentleness, she eased her down onto the bed, laying down beside her.

“ _ Jesus _ , Misty,” Cordelia mumbled breathlessly, rolling onto her side to face her. “You’re amazing.”

“Not as amazing as you are,” Misty smiled softly, resting her hand onto Cordelia’s shoulder for a second before running it down her arm, taking her hand and kissing it. “I don’t know how I got so lucky that I get to be with you.”

Cordelia scooted a little closer, gently brushing her lips against Misty’s. “Perhaps we’re just meant to be,” she muttered, giving her a soft push until she lay on her back. She swung her leg over Misty and straddled her waist. Palms pressed against the mattress, Cordelia hovered above her. “Do you believe in fate?” She asked “That the universe has some kind of predetermined course for each and every one of us? Or do you believe in soulmates?”

A stray lock of hair tickled Misty’s nose and she chuckled. “Yes, yes and yes, I do. Though I wasn’t a hundred percent certain about that last one, at first,” she twisted the lock around her finger and pushed it behind her ear, “Not until I met you.” Misty said gently, fingers brushing over her cheek. 

Cordelia was quiet for a second. She smiled softly as she stared down at the woman beneath her. A warm sensation spread through her chest, enveloping her heart in a sweet embrace and if 

she didn’t know any better, Cordelia would’ve almost thought that she was slowly falling in love with her. 

And maybe,  _ just maybe _ , she was.

Taking Misty’s hand in her own, Cordelia kissed its palm. “I feel that way about you too.” Ducking down, she pressed a trail of kisses down her jaw to her neck. “Can I touch you now?”

Misty nodded and spread her knees a little further, a silent invitation. One that Cordelia would never even dream of declining.

Cordelia leaned down. Gently, she ran her hand up Misty chest, resting it atop her rapidly beating heart. Their lips met once more in a fierce, blazing kiss as lithe fingers raked over Misty’s skin and hooked into the waistband of her underwear and Cordelia pulled them down her legs in one swift motion. Breaking the kiss, she scooted down, lips dragging over the insides of Misty’s thighs, leaving small marks of desire in her wake. 

Exhaling sharply, Misty’s hands reached down, fingers threading through Cordelia’s hair, wiping back the tousled locks that obscured her face from Misty’s sight. “I want to see you.” she said, her voice but a hoarse whisper. Her hips undulated and, sensing the not-so-subtle hint, Cordelia caught her rhythm, flicking her tongue against the slick skin, eliciting a symphony of sounds from Misty, one that sent tantalizing tingles of arousal through her entire body.

Cordelia hiked one of Misty’s legs over her shoulder, spreading them even further, and moved her lips up to her clit, smiling at how quickly the woman beneath her became unhinged. 

Back arching off the bed, Misty moaned, writhing beneath Cordelia’s dazzling touch. Her breathing staggered. She was close to the edge now, teetering high on the precipice of euphoric pleasure and, as though Cordelia was reading her mind, sensing her most cardinal needs and desires perfectly, she aptly pushed two fingers inside, pumping deeply and quickly. Misty’s entire body vibrated, trembling with the mind shattering sensation of Cordelia’s mouth against her most intimate parts.

And it sends her right over the edge.

Waves of pleasure washed over her and continued to do so as Cordelia moved upwards again, soft hands gliding over the curves of her body, her touch ever laced with adoration and devotion, goosebumps erupting in her wake. Cordelia kissed her lips gently. Wrapping her arms around Misty, she pulled her close, holding her tightly as she came down again. 

Slowly, Misty’s breathing began to even out. The tremors in her legs stilled. Her eyes fluttered open again, immediately finding Cordelia’s loving ones. She smiled softly, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. “Can we stay like this for just a little while longer?”

Cordelia nodded and hummed her reply, wrapping her arms around Misty and resting her head atop her chest. And for a moment, they just lay there, silently relishing the last remainders tender, intimate moment between the two of them, listening to the syncing of their heartbeats.

“The last few days have felt so…  _ Unreal. _ ” Cordelia said, lifting her head to face Misty. Her fingers grazed her cheek in a gentle caress. “It’s like you’re a dream. I’m almost afraid that soon, I’ll wake up and that you’ll be gone.”

“I won’t be gone, I promise you that.” She leaned up a little, just enough to peck Cordelia on the lips. “I’ll be right here with you. That is- if you want me to?”

A soft smile crossed Cordelia’s features as she leaned down again. “I want nothing more,” she murmured before capturing Misty’s lips in another kiss.

Misty ran her hands up and down Cordelia’s, rubbing at the paint stains that still graced them. “Good,” she said “Now, let’s get these washed off.” 

  
  
  


After a quick shower and dinner, the pair had resorted to Misty’s sofa. Misty had turned on a movie, Witches of Eastwick. Cordelia vaguely remembered seeing it when she was younger.  _ “It’s my favourite!” _ Misty had mused, only to admit that it was mostly due to having a little childhood crush on Cher. Cordelia had laughed and conceded that, yeah, young Cher was  _ indeed _ rather attractive. 

As the credits began to roll, Cordelia lulled her head to the side to face Misty. “It’s getting late, I should probably go home soon.”

“Stay. Spend the night with me,” Fingers grazing Cordelia’s thigh, Misty scooted a little closer. “Please?”

“Hmm, Coco’s expecting me,”

Misty leaned down, pressing soft kisses up her neck, “Please?” she murmured as she continued her way up, kissing her jaw and cheek, “Oh, pretty please?” She climbed into Cordelia’s lap, straddling her waist.

Sighing softly, Cordelia leaned into Misty’s touch. “I’m sure Coco will understand, won’t she?” she breathed.

“Sure, she will,” Misty muttered in between kisses, “Coco will totally understand.” She dipped down, lips brushing against Cordelia’s, kissing her again and again, growing bolder every second until a loud ringtone broke the silence. Misty groaned loudly, severing the kiss. “Who the  _ fuck _ would be calling at  _ this _ moment, they better have a damn good reason.”

“Hold on, let me turn it off.” Cordelia giggled and reached for her cell phone next to her. “Oh— wait...” she said as she read the name on the display. “It’s one of the last two publishers!”

“Oh my God, pick it up!” Misty scooted out of her lap and sat down next to her, cradling her free hand in her own.

“Hello, this is Cordelia Goode.” There was an audible tremble in her voice and Misty gently squeezed her hand, mouthing an encouragement.

The voice on the other side creaked slightly. “Good evening miss Goode, my name is Ralph, Ralph McKinley, I am calling on behalf of Vandeheuvel Publishers. We have received your novel a while back and, well, we promised we’d report back to you.”

“Ah…” Cordelia said, trying to make it sound light and aloof, “Well, what’s the verdict?”

“Miss Goode,” Ralph sighed and Cordelia’s heart dropped. “Look- your novel has a lot of potential. The story is great, intriguing characters and dynamics…”

“But..?”

“I’m sorry miss Goode. I’m just not sure whether Vandeheuvel Publishers is the place for you. I encourage you to not give up, though, keep on trying, keep putting yourself out there and definitely keep on writing. I’m positive you’ll get there. ”

Sighing, Cordelia shook her head at Misty. “I understand.” she said softly, “Thank you for calling.”

“Good evening, miss Goode, and don’t let this discourage you.”

“Yeah, thanks. Good evening, sir.” Cordelia said before punching the red button to hang up. “Well that fucking sucks.”

Misty pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. “I’m sorry sweetheart,” she said, “At least you still have one more chance?”

“What if they’ll reject me too?” tears began to well up in her eyes. “I’ll be a huge failure!”

“You’re  _ not  _ a failure, Cordelia, if that happens, we'll just keep on trying. Do you know how many times J. K. Rowling has been rejected when she first started? Look at her now! Come on, sweetheart, you can’t let this discourage you. You’re so talented! Don’t be sad, please.” With her thumb, she wiped away the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks. “It’s going to be alright. You don’t need them.”

Cordelia didn’t reply, she simply wrapped her arms around Misty’s neck, nose pressed to her shoulder. “Will you just hold me for a little while?”

“Of course, sweetie.” arms slung around Cordelia in a warm, loving embrace, she began to gently rock her. “It’ll be okay, I’ll make sure of that.”

Cordelia wasn’t sure how long had passed. Her eyes were slightly swollen from crying and her head felt fuzzy. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled shooting Misty an apologetic look. “I promise I’m not always this messy. I’m just— really tired from everything.”

“S’okay,” Misty mumbled, “You want to head to bed?”

Cordelia nodded.

“Okay, let me carry you to bed.” 

Too exhausted to argue with that, Cordelia just nodded, allowing Misty to lift her off the sofa and carry her to her room. “This is kind of romantic, you know.” she said, a soft smile tugging on her lips. 

“Isn’t it?” Misty smirked, gently dropping Cordelia down on her bed. “I can be  _ very _ romantic, you know.” she cooed, lying down on the bed and tugging the duvet over the two of them, snuggling up close to her. 

Cordelia fidgeted with the hem of Misty’s pyjama shirt, hands slipping beneath it, fingers raking up her stomach, brushing over her breasts. “Care to demonstrate?” 

Bright blue eyes sparkled mischievously. “Certainly,” Misty said, leaning in to catch Cordelia’s bottom lip between her own, dragging it out before releasing it with an audible  _ pop _ . Taking all the time in the world, she slid atop Cordelia, covering every inch of her body with her own. Over and over, her lips caught Cordelia’s as her hands roamed her body, caressed her curves and touched her in all the right places. Her hands wandered down, fingers rubbing the already damp fabric of her underwear. Soft moans filled the room and to Misty, it sounded like the sweetest melody she’d ever heard.

Groaning against Misty’s lips, Cordelia grinded her hips up against her hand. “ _ Misty _ ,” she breathed, hands running up and down her body. Nose brushing against Misty’s cheek, Cordelia gave her a soft nudge.  _ Look at me _ .

Misty looked up, meeting Cordelia’s admiring gaze. Cordelia reached up her hand to caress Misty’s face and Misty, in turn, leaned down, resting her forehead to hers. Soft smiles crossed their features. Neither woman needed words to convey the message. The unbridled love and reverence for one another, to them it was obvious, as clear as day. 

Lips collided, fiercely and passionately as Misty continued her ministrations. Pushing the cotton fabric of her underwear aside, she dipped her fingers into the pool of wetness, slipping two digits inside with ease.

All the air wooshed from Cordelia’s lungs as Misty began to thrust inside. She could already feel the rapid ascension of her apex building up. Her hand slipped down into the waistband of Misty’s underwear. “I want to do this together.” she mumbled breathlessly, fingers running tight circles around her clit, eliciting a choked gasp from the woman above her. 

Misty moaned, eyes fluttering shut. She exhaled slowly and languidly, hips undulating against Cordelia’s touch. Fingers pumping deeper and faster inside paired impossibly soft and sweet caresses, Misty soon evoked Cordelia’s climax before reaching her own mere seconds afterwards. Pleasured gasps and ragged breathing broke through the silence in Misty’s small bedroom as the pair held one another closely while they came down again.

Laying down beside her, Misty pressed a gentle kiss to Cordelia’s cheek. “Hey,” she whispered with a soft smile.

“Hey,” Cordelia giggled. She lifted her hand to cup Misty’s cheek, thumb brushing over her swollen lips. Involuntarily, her eyes began to fall shut and she feebly tried to stifle a yawn. “You wore me out today,” she confessed with a small smile.

“Try to get some sleep, honey.” Misty kissed her once more, on her forehead. “I’ll be here in the morning.”

Nodding, Cordelia rested her hand onto Misty’s shoulder, palm pressed against her chest right over her heart. “Goodnight, petal.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

And with that, Cordelia finally allowed her eyes to fall shut, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

  
  
  


Sunlight trickled through the thin gap between the curtains, the dawn announcing the breaking of a new day along with the melody of various birds singing their songs. Cordelia was disoriented at first, a little nervous about waking up in such an unfamiliar setting, but once she looked up at the sleeping woman beside her, she relaxed a bit. She barely had a minute to gather her thoughts when the ringing of her phone once again penetrated the stillness in the room. 

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand to read the notification.

“Mist—” she whispered, “Misty wake up, please.” Cordelia gently nudged her at the shoulder. “Hey?”

Misty stirred and groaned softly. “Good morning,” she grumbled. “What’s up? Are you always up this early?”

Cordelia didn’t reply, she simply stared at the unopened notification, her free hand seeking refuge in Misty’s hand. 

“Are you okay?” Misty asked carefully. Sitting up beside her and leaned her chin on top of her shoulder. “Robichaux’s Publishers,” Misty read aloud, “ _ Oh… _ The last publisher.”

“I don’t want to open it,” Cordelia said softly, “Once I do there’s no way back. They might reject me.”

Misty loosely wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s waist and kissed her cheek. “They might not.”

Sighing, Cordelia nodded. “They might not,” she agreed, fingers hovering over the screen of her phone.

“You want me to read it first?”

Cordelia hesitated for a second but then she nodded, handing her the phone. “Please.”

Misty took the phone and opened the email. “Dear miss Goode,” she read, “My name is Zoe Benson and I am writing you on behalf of Robichaux’s publishers,  _ yada yada, _ We would like to inform you that we have received your novel, and…”

“And what?” Cordelia prompted, “What does it say?”

Misty simply smiled brightly, softly pecking Cordelia on the lips.

“Congratulations, baby, you’ve got yourself a publisher.”

**Author's Note:**

> HUUUUGE shout out to alyx for helping me out with this mess. I have more ideas for them but idk if I’ll continue bc it’s basically done but ugh I love them so. yeah. it might stay as a one shot or i may continue. Let me know what you guys think. As always, you can find me at @sequerelucem on twitter xo
> 
> (also, review-wise, go easy on me I beg)
> 
> (also also maybe also check out my other stuff bc? ?! )


End file.
